xythonian_sith_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Phalmus
Darth Phalmus, born Xikk-Tan, is a Force-Sensitive Yautja and, later, Dark Lord of the Sith, rising to the prestigious and elevated rank of Emperor's Wrath in the Sith Empire. He is famous for his campaign of war against the Council and Kingdom of Albion as well as implementing Prototype Stealth technologies and tactics introduced to the Empire by an allying group of Yautja Clans. Appearance Xikk-Tan was a grey Yautja with yellow eyes and tiny, black spikes protruding from his forehead that grew and became grey with age. His head tendrils were notably crimson thanks to immersing himself in a Blood Ritual at the Korriban Academy. He wore black and red Yautja plate armor with Imperial symbols on each shoulder and thigh plate. On his left wrist was his Sat Com, enabling him to control his advanced cloaking device, targeting system, and vision modes. On his right was his Prototype Wrist Sabers. His under-armor mesh was grey as well, matching his skin. Personality History As a Yautja, Xikk-Tan was raised in a Bad-Blood Clan that had allied itself with the Sith Empire for profit. Being gifted in the ways of the Force, Xikk-Tan would have, if born in any other clan, been raised as a Shaman for his people. But because his Clan needed to gain sway and voice with the Empire, they traded him as well as other Force Sensitive Yautja to the Empire in exchange for different military positions, protection from other clans, lands on conquered worlds, etc. Xikk-Tan was trained in a Korriban Sith Academy, being noted to be more brutal and efficient than his fellow Acolytes. After passing each of his trials, which included an Embrace of Pain and Blood Trial, Xikk-Tan was rewarded three things for passing the trials on Korriban; a Sith name, a standard Saber-Staff, and a master; Lord Savacus. Now known as Phalmus, the Yautja Sith did well under Savacus' teachings. Utilizing Force abilities along with Yautja combat and hunting training as well as Prototype Yautja tech, Phalmus hunted down and collected many Sith artifacts for Lord Savacus. Impressed with his apprentice but fearful the young and possibly ambitious alien would get the best of him, Savacus ditched the Yautja by shifting his career in a new direction; the Sith Eradicators. Phalmus was now an Eradicator, a Master-less Sith warrior sent onto different worlds to bring the Empire's enemies to their knees. Phalmus quickly impressed most of his commanding Officers and fellow Eradicators by exterminating elite forces and Jedi both. Even the Citadel Council's grandest weapon, the elite agents known as Spectres, were no match for his prowess. Phalmus proved this in the Battle for Virmire. Taking notice of the Eradicator's prowess and desiring a Yautja apprentice for herself, Lady Vilkas arranged an event that would lead to Phalmus' banishment from the Order and, in turn, lead him into her grasp. Awaiting execution due to having no Master to claim him, Phalmus was amazed when Lady Vilkas stepped forward. In exchange for saving his life, the Yautja swore his life to her. Pleased by this, Vilkas revealed his long-term mission; to see her be named a Darth. From that moment on, Phalmus became Vilkas' personal attendant, bodyguard, and assassin. Seeking Sith Scrolls and killing rivals and potential threats to her position, Phalmus served his new Master faithfully. His final mission was on Dromund Kaas, in which he had to assassinate Darth Praeas. After the plan was jeopardized and Phalmus had to duel Praeas to the death directly, Phalmus, again, expected death. Killing a Sith, even for other Sith, was a capital crime. Vilkas, planning to pin the assassination solely on Phalmus in an attempt to save herself, was exiled rather than killed thanks to the efforts of Dark Councilor Darth Xalgen, who sought to replace Praeas long before the assassination and seeing the Yautja as a perfect replacement. Thus it was that Phalmus was named a Darth and absorbed Praeas' power-base to begin his work. Tactics in Warfare Weapons *'Original Sith Stalker Staff Saber:' A sleek-cobalt designed saber staff with a Red Dominator Crystal, this Saber Staff was Phalmus' first Lightsaber granted to him upon graduating from the Sith Academy. Standard among Sith who train to use the Saber Staff, the Stalker Staff served Phalmus well under Lord Savacus and as an Eradicator. Under the tutelage of Lady Vilkas, Phalmus abandoned this Saber Staff in place for a more Yautja-themed one for personalization as well as being granted a Prototype Wrist Saber weapon to test out for the Empire. *'Yautja-styled Saber Staff:' A Saber hilt styled to resemble the handle of a Combi-Stick weapon native to his people, Phalmus held the weapon dear to him and adorned it with ritualistic beads and ceremonial imprints of notable kills he's made with it in his native language. *'Prototype Wrist Sabers:' The Sith Wrist Sabers were, long before Phalmus was even brought to the Academy, a shelved project in the labs of the Sith Inquisitions' Weapons Development Program due to xenophobic paranoia about creating Lightsabers, the traditional and holy weapons of the Sith, styled with different "lesser" species' design. However, as more and more Yautja were managing to become Sith, the demand for the shelved project to return to light was met with success and the Prototype of the Wrist Sabers was born. Being one of the first Yautja Sith to utilize the weapon in the field, Phalmus was both honoured and delighted to be able to test such advanced yet familiar technology out for himself. Preferred Force Abilities